


Teachers learn too

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick have to go to a charity ball. Bruce has to teach Dick how to dance properly who would know it'd be so fun.<br/>Requested by: Anonymous from Whenindoubtnerditout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers learn too

Bruce nodded toward Alfred to start the music, after which Alfred left the room, while he moved his hand to Dick's waist. The music started slowly continuing as Bruce smiled at Dick. "Now remember breath slow with the music, just let it speak to you and then left step." Dick nodded looking down at Bruce's feet which was soon stopped with Bruce's hand that was on his shoulder. "And don't look at my feet." Dick took a breath looking at Bruce's face as he received a nod he picked his foot up and their feet hit. 

Dick moved his hands shaking them. "Bruce are you okay?" Bruce only nodded grabbing Dick again.

"One, Two, and Left foot." Bruce lifted his leg as Dick did as well. "Now you follow your left steps with your right foot and you can move anywhere you wish." Bruce stepped holding Dick back as he tried moving faster. "Now when it hits this next rhythm change you go out then back in and continue that three times and then back to the usual left steps." Bruce moved so smoothly as he began to push Dick out. Then as he pulled back in Dick could feel the muscles of Bruce's arms pulling although he wasn't putting much effort his muscles were flexed. Dick moved paying close attention to Bruce's moves who had now pulled him into the close left footed motion.  
"When do we dip?" Dick asked moving in time. "I wanna dance faster this is so slow." 

Bruce shook his head in disapproval. "Dick you have to give respect to patience of moving slow it's a more pristine way to dance." 

Dick rolled his eyes "I respect it I just don't think it gets the point across anymore to slow dance." Dick laughed "Grinding definitely throws what you want them to know in their face."

Bruce sighed "repeat of the step before." he pushed out, then pulled back in holding Dick there for a moment longer. Dick blushed after their faces had been so close. "What point isn't across? Sure they may not know you want such a quick relationship in such a passionate way but it's better than thinking they're 'getting some' as they say now a days." Dick laughed. Holding Bruce's hands tight Dick twirled around laughing. He didn't stop until he was about to fall over leaning mainly on Bruce.

"But it's more fun to move." Bruce held him up.

"You're not going to be ready for the charity ball tonight if you don't practice." Bruce declared unsure of the level of maturity Dick had even though he was 19.

"I can dance at the ball as long as you promise I get to dance with you!" Dick had a smirk that worried Bruce but he knew Dick was most likely bored.

"Fine but you have to prove you're ready before we go" Dick stood in front of Bruce in position which Bruce then took his place. Dick waited a moment before moving left now leading Bruce as he moved them around the room Dick pushed out at the designated place and pulled Bruce in, continuing the dance until the end where he dipped back not allowing for Bruce to have any warning although Bruce could hold his weight. "The car leaves at 7, right?" Dick asked still dipped. Bruce only nodded shocked Dick had known parts of the dance he hadn't even taught.  
"Can't wait." He responded leaning back up kissing Bruce on the cheek.


End file.
